1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic module. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic module with track identification function and keypad identification function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this information age, people's reliance on electronic products is increasing every day. With increased performance and portability in our working and lives, many types of electronic modules, such as notebook computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), have become indispensable tools for modern people.
Each of the aforementioned modules has a man-machine interface, such as a keyboard, a mouse or a trackpad, so that a user can input commands to operate the device through the man-machine interface. Using the trackpad as an example, the system can display the cursor in any position according to the signal sensed by the trackpad when the user touches the trackpad. Furthermore, the cursor can be moved to an application program location (or an icon) which the user want to execute. The system can execute the application program, such as a document-editing program when the user double clicks the trackpad. Thereafter, the user may use a keypad or a keyboard to feed in the required data and the system will display information according to the signal representing the keys.
Using a notebook computer as an example, the trackpad and the mouse are the main input interface for moving the position of the cursor and the keyboard is the main input interface for inputting text and numbers. However, in order to reduce the number of keys in the keypad of a notebook computer, additional number keys are often not provided. Instead, a functional key switching method is used to share the number keys with other textual keys. For a computer user accustomed to using separate textual keys and numeric keys, having to switch a shared key between text and number is a great inconvenience and can cause a significant slowdown in data entry for them.